And Now They Never Would
by Light and Noise
Summary: Their car, which they stand in front of, is filled with gifts. Because Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Kisame were returning home from visiting Russia.


Kisame, sitting on a bus, his elbow resting on the closest arm rest with his chin in his palm. His left leg is crossed over his right leg at the knee and he is staring solemnly out the window as the bus moves slowly along in bumper-to-bumper traffic. The sun is setting and the pinks and oranges and yellows filter in through the window, making Kisame glow. Itachi is asleep, his head in Kisame's lap, his face relaxed peacefully with his legs curled under him and his arms wrapped protectively around his torso, a small smile barely gracing his lips.

Across from them sits Zetsu. He is reading a book, his reading glasses sitting precariously on the end of his nose, threatening to fall with each shuddering stop of the bus. There is a small amount of dusk that reaches him, lighting him up in an ethereal light, but only just. Tobi has his head on Zetsu's shoulder, his eyes falling closed and then snapping open, the opening process slowing down each time. He is getting drowsy. His eyes catch a little light each time they open, only to lose the light when his eyes close.

Beside Kisame and Itachi, Sasori and Deidara sit. Sasori has his arms securely around Deidara's waist while the blond sleeps in his lap. The same hues that dance on Kisame and Itachi dance on Sasori and Deidara. Sasori has his face buried against Deidara's neck and the blond has his head resting against Sasori's neck. When the bus steps on the breaks, their bodies rock gently, only the touch of Kisame's shoe toe keeping them upright as they rest.

Directly across from them, beside Zetsu and Tobi, are Hidan and Kakuzu. Both are awake and looking in opposite directions. Hidan stares out the window of the bus, watching as the city illuminates itself in the fading light of day. His elbow is on the window sill and his chin is cupped in his palm, his pinky covering his lips as if he is keeping a secret. His lavender eyes gaze across the city, lights of cars reflecting in his eyes. Kakuzu is staring out the opposite window, his green eyes narrowed in concentration, though what he is concentrating on can only be guessed at. Between them rests Hidan's left hand and Kakuzu's right hand, connected only by their pinkies.

They are the only ones on the bus; Pein and Konan are waiting at their final stop to take them home, one by one. Each sudden stop of the bus threatens to knock Zetsu's glasses off, threatens to send Sasori and Deidara flying, threatens to ruin this peace. But, until then, they sit in harmony, each with their lover. Every turn of the page of Zetsu's book threatens Tobi's sleep, every subtle shift of Kisame's legs threatens Itachi's sleep, Every flickering car light keeps Hidan from resting; so many imperfections.

So many things are imperfect, so many things threaten the peace, but they fight on to keep themselves perfect. But one little bump, one break too fast, one shift too large, one light too bright, this peace will crumble. One little bump, one break too fast, one shift too large, one light too bright… _**Hidan mightn't sleep at one light too bright, Itachi will wake at one shift too large, Zetsu's glasses will fly and Tobi will be jostled into the conscious world at one break too fast and Deidara and Sasori will fall at one little bump!**_ But still they try.

Zetsu scrunches his nose in attempt to move his glasses up more, Hidan scrunches his eyes closed, Kisame keeps his foot firmly against Sasori's shin as he tries to shift without moving.

The ground shakes and Kisame drops his foot to regain balance. Sasori and Deidara fall, Itachi falls, Tobi falls, Zetsu's glasses fall.

The ground shakes. Kisame grabs Itachi's arms and pulls him close, pressing soothing kisses to his lover's forehead. Sasori scrambles into his seat and pulls Deidara close. Zetsu drops his book to the floor of the bus, pulling Tobi into his arms.

The ground shakes. Hidan and Kakuzu face each other. Kisame and Itachi hold each other at arms' length. Sasori and Deidara cup the others' face. Tobi and Zetsu stare at each other.

The bus tilts and then lands evenly again. In hurried passion, Tobi and Zetsu kiss ferociously. Deidara and Sasori kiss slowly, savoring their time together. Hidan and Kakuzu kiss, moving as though they have all the time in the world. Kisame presses a kiss to Itachi's forehead and then their lips meet.

"I love you," Tobi whispers, pressing his forehead to Zetsu's. "I love you, I love you!"

"I love you," Zetsu whispers, bringing his hands up to caress Tobi's face. "I love _you_, I love _you_."

"I love you so much," Hidan whispers. It means a lot because he isn't swearing. "I wish I had more time to love you!" Kakuzu presses his thumbs to Hidan's temples, rubbing gently until the albino's eyes flutter closed. Kakuzu leans forward and presses kisses against Hidan's eye lids.

"I love you," Kakuzu whispers, saying nothing more.

"Danna, un," Deidara whimpers as the bus tilts and slams back down on the high way, the windows cracking above them. "I'm scared."

Sasori offers a gentle smile. "Please don't be," he whispers, kissing his little Uke's forehead. "I'm here and I will protect you." He brings Deidara's chin up so they see eye-to-eye. "Because I love you."

"Danna, un!" Deidara wails, hugging the red head. "I love you too!" He leans back and they make eye contact again. "I love you too!"

Itachi and Kisame have said nothing. This garners odd looks from their friends. The looks cease, however, when they see the way Kisame and Itachi are looking at each other. It is a look that cannot be described in words, but the look portrays everything they've ever felt for the other. The bus almost tips over fully and, when it touches down to the ground, the windows shatter, raining glass over them. Pein and Konan stand at the bus stop, wondering what's taking Bus 47X so long.

Kisame stands and the ground shakes. This does not deter Kisame. He holds out his hand to Itachi who takes it with a smile. When they are both standing, Kisame wraps his arms around the other's waist and Itachi wraps his arms around his lover's neck and Kisame begins moving. It takes the others a second to realize they are dancing. They do not join. This moment belongs to Itachi and Kisame. The doors to the bus fly open and the bus driver flies off the bus and is seen jumping off the bridge in the hopes of swimming away. The passengers of bus 47X follow and move out of the way as the bus crashes onto the high way. Kisame spins Itachi around before lifting him into the air. Itachi wraps his legs around Kisame's waist and Zetsu scoops Tobi up like the bride he would never get to be. Deidara is on Sasori's back, clinging desperately as the highway shakes again. Hidan and Kakuzu hug each other around their waists.

"I love you," Kisame yells, loud enough for the surrounding people to hear.

"I love you!" Itachi yells back. Their friends smile affectionately. "Are we going to die?" his voice is quieter now, only meant for Kisame.

Kisame smiles back. "If we do, I'm dyin' with you fellas and none else!" he yells.

"Then," Itachi yells. "Kiss me dammit!" Kisame smirks at the disgusted looks they receive as their lips meet. Zetsu steps toward them, Sasori and Kakuzu and Hidan as well. They are all close together now, seeing the whites of each others' eyes.

Behind them, Bus 47X explodes.

* * *

Konan looks impatiently at her watch and Pein smoothes her hair down. Nearby, an old man walks from his shop, tilting his head to the side.

"What bus ya waitin' for?" he yelled. Pein sighed gently.

"47X," Konan replied. The old man stares.

"You ain't heard?" he queries gently. Pein shakes his head and the old man ducks his head, shielding his eyes with his hand. "47X was on th' highway, right?" Pein grunts his affirmative and the old man looks up, unable to meet their gazes. "Th' highway just gone exploded. 47X gone down with it."

Konan and Pein don't react for a moment. And then Pein is holding Konan back.

"LIAR!" Konan screeches in accusation. She won't believe it. "LIAR!!!" Pein pulls her flush against him and kisses her temple repeatedly as she breaks down in sobs. Their car, which they stand in front of, is filled with gifts. Because Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Kisame were returning home from visiting Russia. Six months, Pein and Konan waited, six months they waited to see their family.

Konan and Pein fell to their knees, Konan sobbing loudly, wailing, screaming. Pein prefers to cry silently, opting to smooth his lover's hair down, kissing her forehead.

They waited six months to see their family, they waited **six. Months**. Six months to see their family. They waited for so long to see Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi and Kisame. They waited six months to see them.

And now they never would.


End file.
